intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Centennial City Disaster
"Civilian: Please Help! They are trying to break through the Door! Please Help!!! Operator: Ma'am please calm down, what is the nature of your emergency Civilian: Oh god they're breaking in! Help PLEASE!!!!! -sounds of dying scream and zombies Operator: Ma'am, Ma'am! Are you still there, We're sending help right now!" -One of the many 911 calls made out during the beginning stages of the Centennial City Disaster The Centennial City Disaster was one of the greatest biochemical disasters ever recorded in the Galaxy, it resulted in the death of nearly 5.4 billion people, the largest death toll caused by a biological or Biochemical event in Galactic History. It took place in the former Republic Capital City of Centennial City. It occurred when a zombifiric virus which they called the Forn-Virus named after the corporation that created it; Fornaxxel Corporation; It resulted the mass killing and zombification of 98% of Centennial City's population which resulted in its destruction in 2304 GRS via tactical nukes by the Galactic Republic of Tretris under the order of Resigned Supreme Chancellor Florence. Abridged Version Following after a disastrous football riot, Fornaxxel Corp, after witnessing an ambulance crash in their own General Hospital decided to tack action. But what came out of the ambulance will shock the planet. What showed to be dead people, they suddenly sparked to life and started to attack people. Fornaxxel seeing this as a dangerous outbreak decided to hold evacuations all over the city. While they managed to get survivors inside safe zones the evacuations of them was almost worthless since almost every form of exit was jammed or gridlock. The Republic getting word of a "Zombie outbreak" in its Capital decided to send help, but Fornaxxel Corporation denied help saying they can solve this on their own. The Republic acknowledge this but still kept anyone from leaving the city, plunging the entire Instu River Valley into a massive gridlock. Civilians were forced to stay in their homes and fend for themselves. The entire population of Centennial City; 5.4 billion at the time; was trapped inside the Republic Capital. Fornaxxel Corporation providing screening for evacuation zones like at Centennial International was only useful for people that were bitten or infected. However as zombie outbreak continued to expand throughout the entire South Centennial, they eventually decided to pull out of South Centennial entirely destroying bridges that connected South Centennial to North. Civilians that saw this decided to take the last hope to escape into North Centennial; The Instu Dam. However Fornaxxel planned this and denied anyone from crossing over to the dam shooting any civilians that tried to escape. However a few civilians including one brave citizen managed to escape into North. With South Centennial already lost to the zombie outbreak, they focused on North Centennial since it was mainly residential. With many civilians scanned and tested, most were evacuated, however with still 5.4billion population to estimate that weren't zombified it was proving hard to provide help. Soon, with only roughly 25,000 people evacuated out of the city, Fornaxxel Corporation decided it was too much resources wasted to evacuate the remaining populace and so abandoned Centennial City. The Republic seeing that Fornaxxel had gave up, which by now already zombies breaking into North Centennial decided it was too much and to prevent a world wide outbreak, decided to bomb the city via tactical nukes. With Approval from Supreme Chancellor Florence issued the destruction of the former Republic Capital. So on Julius 21st 34 of 2304, the Republic launched 12 powerful tactical nukes onto Centennial City. Just before dawn, Centennial City disappeared into nuclear fire, any hope of survivors was very bleak, out of the 5.4 billion, only 25,000 people made it out. Full Version According to long lost reports of the Centennial City Disaster, The Category:Event Category:Republic Category:Cities Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Tretris Oakutarui